


At Her Table

by merry_magpie



Series: Missing Scenes From a Banishment [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hunith is everyone's mother, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between <i>The Hunter's Heart</i> and <i>The Sword in the Stone (Part 1)</i>.  Hunith welcomes Gwen to her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Table

Hunith had been expecting Gwen for a few days, ever since the small letter appeared in mid-air during dinner and fluttered down to her table. It had read:

_Gwen is coming, please, help her. I'm doing well and I miss you._

_Love,  
Merlin._

\---

Hunith had not been expecting the woman she found. Instead of the warm, strong girl she remembered, Gwen was wearing the tattered remains of a once-fine outfit and on her back and she carried a pack holding only the last scraps of food and sundry supplies she'd need for a trip from Camelot to Ealdor. What worried Hunith the most was the look of haunted desperation on her face. 

Hunith had enough experience with exile to recognize it.

She hugged Gwen and brought her inside to warm up. They made small talk, carefully avoiding all questions of why Gwen was here. The next day both women attended to the tasks of daily living as if Gwen had always lived there.


End file.
